videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Jean (2002)
Green Jean is a 2002 video game released for the GameCube, XBOX, Windows, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance and mobile phone. In development since late-2000, it was produced and started by Cor-Son Games and Radical Entertainment, and finished by Unique Development Studios. Exakt Entertainment, Gearbox Software and Amaze Entertainment worked on ports for the GameCube, Windows and Game Boy Advance respectively. A version for mobile phones by Superscape was released a year after. Radical worked on the gameplay and graphics while Cor-Son worked on the character design, art and oversaw negotiations with companies who ported the game. This was the last Green Jean game to be produced, as Cor-Son felt that an additional title would fall under the cracks or be considered a letdown and kill the franchise. Plot Jean is at school, taking a quiz. She is unable to concentrate due to a headache, but her attention is soon drawn to her hand, which begins to turn green. Jean turns into her alter ego and her mind blanks, leading to her destroying the classroom. The military arrives and tries to sedate her, but she overpowers them. She hops on a helicopter to escape, but the copter breaks due to her immense weight and she plummets to the ground. This is revealed to be a dream. Jean wakes up, hoping for a good day. She is contacted by her aide, Dee Tektov, who informs her of Dr. Unk giving a speech at her school and claiming she has changed her ways. Jean decides to go to investigate and see if Unk's word holds true. Unk gives her speech regarding a nuclear generator she intends to use to power the city, while Jean listens to find any hidden motives. Suddenly, a hulking creature that resembles Green Jean arrives on stage and attacks Unk. Jean attempts to trigger her beast form, but is unable to find a safe place to change. Kelly Cabocha is seen trying to take pictures of "Jean" for a school project, but the latter destroys her camera. Believing Jean was at fault, Kelly's anger causes her own alter ego to resurface, the Nega Jean. Jean exits the school and transforms in a public restroom. By the time she gets back to the auditorium, the students, the imposter and the nuclear generator are gone. Green Jean is later found by the police and they attempt to subdue her, but she escapes. Later on, Jean goes to Tektov and explains what happened. He gives Jean an earpiece so he could relay instructions to her and keep track of what would happen. Transforming back into the beast, Green Jean travels across the city and discovers Nega wreaking havoc. Jean finds and confronts Nega who believes Jean was behind the chaos. While fighting her, Jean slowly loses control over her actions and fears something sinister is happening to her. With Nega now on her side, the two go to find Unk, believing she has a hand in what's happening. After fighting her, Unk claims that she wasn't responsible and reinforces her side by claiming that she would've tried to harm Jean directly. They soon receive a transmission from a creature calling himself Kroywen, who has taken responsibility for the imposter Jean and claims to have mutated the rest of Jean's school. The three team up to fight the mutated students and soon succeed. However, Jean is supposedly sent on a mission by Tektov to recover materials, which lead to her destroying public property. Jean is led toward the army by Tektov, believing she is no longer worth saving. Jean confronts Tektov and he promptly knocks her out. Jean is taken to a military base and is hounded by a general. She soon realizes that the general is Kroywen and her rage overtakes her. She changes and goes after Kroywen, promptly beating him and the imposter. Jean promptly escapes and goes to confront Tektov. She scolds him for abandoning her, and he claims that she ignored his intended missions. She realizes that her loss of control may be linked to her abandonment, and she begs Tektov to help her. After more fighting, Jean, with the help of Tektov, Unk and Nega, is sent into her head, where she confronts her inner demon. Jean defeats the demon and gains full control of the creature within her. Word of Jean's innocence is made throughout the city by Tektov, Unk is cleared from her evil past and Jean and Nega become friends. The game ends as both transform to make it to school after they miss their bus. Development The game was in production since 2000, with Radical Entertainment producing it in cooperation with Cor-Son Games for the Dreamcast. Promotions for the game were found in the previous installment in the series, along with ads in gaming magazines. It was set to be released in 2001, but the discontinuation of the Dreamcast and Cor-Son feeling wary of releasing a game on the soon-to-be obsolete PlayStation led to the game getting scrapped. However, seeing the opportunity of producing a game in the series to bring in an audience from the then current generation of gaming, Cor-Son decided to revive the project. Reception The game received favorable reviews from critics, with praise going toward the graphics, story and gameplay. This mainly applied to the Windows and XBOX versions (the latter namely for its 720p capabilities.) The GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions suffered from lower resolution due to weaker hardware. Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Video Games with Multiple Developers